


Birthday Surprises - a Sebastian Stan one shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Balloons, Birthday, F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sushi, birthday surprise, chocolate cupcakes, paperwhite daffodils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Sebastian Stan gives his girl a special birthday to remember.





	Birthday Surprises - a Sebastian Stan one shot

**Author's Note:**

> written as a little birthday gift for a friend and writing collaborator saffreelove

Your birthday had already been wonderful. It had started with your favorite donuts and strong coffee in bed, served by Sebastian, and shopping and lunch with your girlfriends. Seb had surprised you this morning with the yummy goodness, a beautiful bouquet of paperwhite daffodils, and box seats to see Bette Midler in Hello Dolly! on Broadway..  He also gave you one hell of a treat courtesy of that wicked tongue of his.  You thought that was all that he had in store because it was already so perfect. But you were wrong. 

 

Coming home from lunch, you opened the door to the apartment and gasped at the sight. Balloons! Dozens and dozens of balloons had been blown up and now filled the small hallway that led into the main living space. You had to push your way through them, grinning ear to ear like a child in a ball pit, before finally reaching the kitchen. 

 

Seb was waiting at the entry to it, laughing his ass off at your expression when you emerged.

 

"How on earth did you manage to pull that off?”  you asked completely flabbergasted, throwing your arms around his neck and planting a big wet kiss on his plump lips.

 

With a shy smile he shook his head and shrugged, “Deliveries.  Lots and lots of deliveries.”

 

He took out his phone and snapped a silly selfie of the two of you in front of floating globes.  

 

“C’mon doll, I have another surprise for you in the kitchen,” he said before giving his lip a swipe of the tongue and bite to suppress a smile.  

 

He stepped behind you, holding his hands in front of your eyes as blindfolds while keeping his body pressed against your back to guide you.  

 

Seb was in the middle of pretty intense workouts and all you felt pressed against you right now was hard chiseled abs and muscles.  He frequently took photos and videos of himself during these training sessions and posted them on Instagram. He did it for his fans, but during every one of them he gave a little squint and a small wink. That was always a signal just for you. 

 

“I can't even begin to imagine what you’ve been up to all day,”  sniffing the air you asked, “Did you bake something?”

 

“I'm going to take my hands away, but I want you to keep your eyes closed, ok?”  You nodded and did as instructed.  He removed his hands and wrapped them around your waist instead, cradling you in his arms as he rested his head upon your shoulder. Into your  ear he whispered, “You can open your eyes now.”

 

On the counter was a tower of chocolate cupcakes that he had baked and decorated himself with frosting and sprinkles.  But the kitchen table held the items that had you squealing with delight. 

 

Sushi! Or rather all of your favorite ingredients to make sushi.  “I hope you don't mind but I started the rice for you already,” he said as he gave your neck a kiss. “I have a little poke bowl for us to nibble while we prep the rest.”  He knew that making and eating sushi was your absolute favorite. Better than any dinner out at a restaurant for this girl. 

 

Turning into his arms, you reached up and ran your hand in his hair, relishing the feel of it. He closed his eyes briefly, he loved when you played with it.  

 

“You- are the most amazing man in the world Sebastian Stan!” You locked eyes, looking at him with so much love and adoration.  A tear escaped your eye when you saw the same feelings reflected back.  He reached up and swiped it up with his finger from your cheek.

 

“Happy Birthday my love,” he wished to you before pulling you in for a breathtaking kiss.  The sushi could wait. 


End file.
